Coral Titanoform
Coral Titanoforms are Barrier Reef's species. They live on the planet Aquillis. Appearance Coral Titanoforms are gentle giants, standing at twice the size of a human but potentially growing far larger as they age. They are made mostly of sharp rock-like coral. Their bodies are often home to small creatures that form a symbiotic relationship with their host. Biology Coral Titanoforms are, as their name suggests, made of coral. Since corals are colony species, this gives them immense mental powers. However, instead of using this power to bolster their intelligence the Coral Titanoforms instead evolved to channel these powers into projected barriers that they use to safe guard the environment. They have also evolved a form of psychic link with any type of coral within their range (including any coral on Earth or Aquillis) that aids their ability to distinguish when the environment is in need of protecting. To clarify, creatures that feed on the coral reefs are not viewed as dangers. Invasive species and Teslamorpha individuals trying to permanently damage or destroy the reefs are. Although they normally filter-feed, they have sharp teeth and can eat meat if they need to. This will usually only ever be from naturally deceased wildlife or creatures that the Titanoform had to kill to protect their reefs. A Titanoform cannot sustain themselves on a purely carnivorous meal, but they can survive just fine without ever eating meat. Culture Most Young Titanforms are migratory, walking long distances across the ocean floor. In recent years, some Titanoforms have begun to instead stay in the same areas for large portions of their lives. This is due to the rise of the Teslamorpha, whose cities often finds themselves home to Titanoforms as well. Some older Titanoforms become too large to move and instead spend the remainder of their life in a single spot, rarely moving. This doesn't actually bother them, as they often find contentment in becoming a part of the environment and one with nature. Additionally, although they live far longer than humans, they are not immortal. Some coral reefs start life as the corpses of deceased Titanoforms. Powers Coral Titanoforms posses the ability to generate invisible shields around either themselves or other beings and objects. These shields can withstand almost any attack, but are not indestructible. The power it takes to crack a Titanoform shield is equivalent to the power needed to crack a small moon in half anyway. Coral Titanoforms are incredibly strong, as befitting for their size. They are also highly durable, even without their shields. They can breath underwater and on land, however they cannot swim due to their weight. They possess the ability to tell when nearby coral is in danger. Weaknesses Coral Titanoforms do not deal well with high levels of stress, which can eventually lead to their deaths. Things that involve stress tend to include dealing with elements outside of their comfort zone or being overwhelmed. They slowly begin to turn white as the get stressed. Sonic attacks can also induce high levels of stress. They are vulnerable to the cold, which can slow them down. Known Coral Titanoforms *Barrier Reef (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Coral Titanoform) **Barrier Reef - Earth-1010, T2 Omnitrix DNA sample Gallery Aquillis.png|A Titanoform reaching the late stages of its lifecycle Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Earth-1010 Category:Enhanced Swimming Aliens Category:Aquatic Alien Species Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Coral Titanoforms